Hunny's Goal
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Hunny goes on vacation with Haruhi and Mori! The other four members are after them! What will happen? Romance? Horror? Hilariousness? OR Drama?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here's my first Hunny/Haruhi fic! Hunny wants to be the handsomest guy in the host club to show Haruhi he wants her. BOLDED TYPE IS MINE! **

_**Hunny's Goal**_

"Haruhi-chan, do you like cake? I love cake especially the strawberry kind!" Hunny asked Haruhi in his cutest tone.

"Yes Hunny-sempai I do like cake especially the strawberry kind too," Haruhi smiled so brightly that Hunny almost lost his cute act.

"Summer's starting soon! You want to go to Osaka with me?" Hunny questioned.

"I'd love to Hunny! But when? Last week of summer? No… First Week? No…. Hmmm," She started to mutter to herself but Hunny was jumping up and down screaming "YEAH I'M GOING TO OSAKA WITH HARUHI-CHAN! WHHHHEEEE! HARUHI-CHAN WHEN SHOULD WE GO?"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING WITH **_MY _**DAUGHTER!" Tamaki was spouting off.

"Hunny lets go the 3rd week of summer! _Just the three of us!" _Haruhi wanted to piss off Tamaki/The Twins/Kyoya who couldn't reach her on her vacation now could he? Haruhi knew Mori would come so she just decided three was the best.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tamaki said in slow motion.

"I can't wait Haruhi-chan! Takashi don't you agree?"

"Hn,"

"Well it's settled just the _three _of us will leave on the 3rd week to… Kyoto!" She knew the four left out members were going to follow so she decided she would plan with Hunny in private.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were crying. Kyoya looked for a slight moment depressed but bounced back in a second. Hunny was on Mori's shoulder humming a song. **(Think of a song you like I guess)**

_One Week Later_

Haruhi planned to leave on the 21st of the month with mute Mori and hyper Hunny. Hunny would bring her a strawberry cake 3 times a week since they were leaving on the 3rd week with _three _people. Hunny had gotten taller and matured in a week? Haruhi thought 'No way can a 4'11" guy grow to 5'2" in a week he must've worn heels right?' Haruhi thought long about this and decided heels were the answer.

_With Hunny_

'Takashi always says when you try for a goal you do your best to reach it! Of course Takashi never says it but he gives a look that tells me. Haruhi is so nice, pretty, smart, kind, sweet and is amazingly kind to Bun-Bun. Haruhi so great that I just got to become the best _man _I can be for her sake! I will grow up before we go back to school! I also noticed when I bring cakes to her house she stares at me and then looks away I wonder why? Maybe I should talk to Takashi?

_With the left out Members_

"We leave on the 21st to Kyoto! Got it?" Tamaki asked.

"YES! SIR!" The twins were fired up but little did they know Kyoya was going to send them to Osaka because his "Secret Police" found out where the _three _were really going…

**TBC….**

**Yes another story started! Hope you like it! R&R! If there a little OOC blame me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha! Another Chapter updated for U! Yea here comes! Oi and if I don't have 5 reviews for this story then I'll stop… Till I do!**

_Chapter 2_

"Haru-chan! We're leaving! Hurry Up!" Hunny was yelling at Haruhi while getting into the limo. Haruhi picked up her pace but for some odd reason her suitcase was heavier than usual. It was only a week in Osaka so it couldn't be that hard to pack. Right?

(**ANYONE KNOW THE DISTANCE BETWEEN TOKYO AND OSAKA? I'M TOO LAZY TO CHECK!)**

Haruhi was thrown into the limo by Mori because 'it wasted less time' as he spoke. Hunny hugged Haruhi the second she was seated "Haru-chan you look so cute today!"

Haruhi looked at him in _three _freakin' weeks he was 5'6" and his face was so much more mature. "Thank you so much Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai for taking me on this wonderful trip," Haruhi smiled.

Hunny thought 'Haru-chan's so pretty today! Would it be wrong to kiss a friend? I should ask Takashi when Haruhi's not around!' Haruhi so badly wanted oogle Hunny but he was one of her very good friends. Mori kept on looking at Haruhi and Mitsunkuni hoping that they would say something. Not that Mori hated silence but he wanted Mitsunkuni to be happy.

"Hunny-senpai is it okay if I feel bad about leaving the others behind?" Haruhi asked guiltily.

"Haru-chan deserves a break from Tama-chan and the others! I nevveeeerrrr get to spend time with Haru-chan anymore! So let's have fun! Ne?"

Haruhi smiled and looked out the limo and saw a white limo trailing behind. She muttered "Damn you Kyoya-senpai! I'm going to get you! Once my debt is gone…."

"Hunny do you have any other limos traveling with this one? Like a white one?"

"No, Haru-chan it's just this limo! Why do you ask?"

"Because those Rich Bastards are following us… No offense intended but those guys are bastards and you're not so don't you guys worry!" Haruhi started mumbling.

Hunny smiled 'Haru-chan hates those four but likes me and Takashi! YAY! Tama-chan is going to pay for following us _three _on vacation! I think I should just beat them all up right now but Kyou-chan's stupid police will be there and I can't let Haruhi be near those morons!'

**(Hunny's evil side! squeals!)**

Hunny stopped the limo outside of Osaka and pulled into a hotel where they dragged their luggage in. Packed into a different car and 'checked in' and left the hotel as the other for would stay there for the rest of the week. Hunny didn't care if he had to pay an extra fee he just wanted Haru-chan.

"Hunny that was brilliant! I'm so proud of you!" Haruhi kissed Hunny on the cheek and blushed a light shade of pink. "I'm sorry!"

"It's s'okay! Thanks!" Hunny was so happy he could jump up and down all day! Haruhi thought hard 'Why did I just kiss him on the cheek? When did I drop the –senpai after his name? Am I starting to like Hunny? Oh My Mother in Heaven! I'm becoming a fan girl obsessed with looks! I didn't like Hunny like this until he became….sexy? Or did I like him before and I just didn't notice? Oh Mother In Heaven Please Help Me!'

"We're finally in Osaka! Haruhi dontcha wanna go to the beach? Let's go please?" Hunny asked in a really super-cute/nice voice. Haruhi smiled "Of course we can! Right Mori-senpai?"

Hunny was ecstatic! Hunny thought 'Haruhi called me 'Hunny' while Takashi was 'Mori-senpai''

Hunny smiled and kissed Haruhi on the cheek. Haruhi turned and was trying so very hard to hide her blush but couldn't. "Thank…you…Hunny! I…Appreciate….This…So…Ve-Very…Mu-Much…"

Hunny smiled and nodded while Haruhi thought 'I think I truly am falling for Hunny…'

**TBC…**

**OOOOOOHHHH! Exciting! What's going to happen? Even I don't know! HAHAHAHA! Well R&R! **

**Furry Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! It's me again! I'm so sorry but I won't be updating to much because it's campaign week at my school and I'm running 4 vice-president! My opponent has like 80 posters so I really have to work hard! So I'll leave you with a short chappie so you know what's going on!**

_Chapter 3_

Haruhi opened her suitcase in the morning to find…. A bunch of frilly dresses! She thought 'Oh that's why my suitcase was so heavy! Waitttt…… Oh I'm so going to kill you old man!'

"Haruhi-chan wanna go to the pool with me?" Hunny asked with a bright smile.

"Of course! Let me get my……Oh god damn it! I totally forgot my swimsuit! What am I gonna do?" Haruhi cried because she really wanted to see if Hunny grew a six-pack. (**OOC I know but Oh well)**

"Kaoru lent me the one you were supposed to where when we were going to the beach before! You can use that one!" Hunny shrieked with excitement. 'I'm going to see Haruhi in a bikini!'(**Hunny's now a pervert? Wow am I good at this!)**

"Well okay… It'll have to do… I guess…" She trailed off.

"CHANGE NOW BEFORE THEY CLOSE THE POOL!" Hunny was to excited for this event. It was only 10:00 a.m. and the pool just opened and doesn't close till 9 at night.

_10 Minutes Later_

"You look so good Haru-chan!" Hunny was trying to hide his blush by plunging into the water but anyone but Haruhi could see he still had cheeks burning red.

'Hunny grew a six pack! Now he's 5'9"! Holy crap when is this kid gonna stop growing? I'm starting to like him because of his… looks…' Haruhi thought showing signs of shame.

Mori was off watching in the distance to make sure Hunny didn't drown. Haruhi saw an old friend with her boyfriend and waved. "Hello Yuki-chan! How are you?"

"Haruhi! It's been so long! I'm Good! How have you been?"

"Oh I'm well! Is this your boyfriend?"

"Yes this is Yoshiro! Is the blond guy your boyfriend?"

"Ummm, Well you see he's more… well… I… dunno… maybe… he's…. my….. boyfriend…. I… guess?"

"Oh I see! You like him but he doesn't like you back or you just don't know?"

"Yea, something like that…"

"Wanna have a chicken fight?" Yuki asked.

"Hunny!" Haruhi called.

Hunny walked over to the group of _three _and smiled "Hi I'm Hunny! It's a pleasure to meet you."

Haruhi's breath was taken away. "Hunny… You want to have a chicken fight?" Haruhi had trouble breathing. 'I'm falling for him way to fast! What if he doesn't like me?'

"Sure but we have to win for the honor of the host club!"

Haruhi smiled and jumped into the water with Hunny following. She slowly got onto his shoulders and noticed they were really muscular… She started blushing madly and tried pushing Yuki off of Yoshiro's shoulders and successfully did so. Haruhi smiled "We make a great team don't we Hunny?"

"Yea I guess we do!" Hunny laughed.

Out of nowhere Haruhi hugged Hunny. Hunny gasped a bit while Haruhi realized she hugged him. She slowly got off and muttered "I'm sorry," while blushing like mad.

Hunny stared at Haruhi as she walked off and he was the only one who didn't notice her blush. Hunny so badly wanted to hug her again but she was gone.

_The Left Out Four_

"Where are they? Omg what if Hunny was a perverted old man and seduced my daughter?" Tamaki shrieked.

Kyoya replied "That's almost impossible. They probably don't want to be around you so they're hiding. Moron."

Hikaru whined "She ditched us I know it!"

**Another chapter so yea I most likely won't be updating for a while so yea! Thanks to all my reviewers! You're the people who make me write! Read top note if you want to know why I'm not updating!**

**Furry Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank anyone who reads/reviews this story! Hunny gets some real action! WOOT! I have no favourite pairing 'cause I want her to end up with all of them!**

_Chapter Four_

Haruhi hid in her room until she heard a knock on her door. "Haru-chan? Are you alive? I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you….." Hunny apologized.

"Hunny you did nothing wrong it's just that…. I think that…. I have a lot on my mind right now…. So I'm sorry…."

"Haruhi…." Haruhi's ears perked up. 'He never called me Haruhi before (inner squeal)…'

"Y-ye-yes…"

"Do you like me more than a friend? I'm just wondering because I wanted to know if you….felt the way I do…." Hunny was blushing a deep red but he was no longer 'baby cute' but 'cute' as in boyfriend 'cute' Hunny grew up **(In my story)**.

"I….think….that…I….might…feel…tha-that way…." Haruhi stammered.

Hunny's smile grew so wide that it seemed he ate 10 cakes in last _three _minutes. He picked Haruhi up from the bed and whispered ever so softly "I think I'm in love with you,"

Haruhi smiled "I think I'm in love with you… Wait… What should I call you now? Hunny? Mitsukuni? hmmmm"

"Hunny's fine! Haruhi! Oh I'm so happy! We need to tell the others so they'll keep their greedy hands off of you and…." Hunny was stopped by a kiss. Haruhi had wanted to do that for so long.

"I really needed to do that sorry…." This time Haruhi was stopped for a kiss. She moaned so loud she was sure the next room could hear them but she didn't care. Hunny's tongue slid into her mouth and she gladly accepted it. They moved onto the bed ever so slowly because they were almost afraid that if they parted they'd never hold each other again.

"Haruhi do you want to?" Hunny made sure. Haruhi started to blush a light pink but still nodded.

Hunny took of her shirt while she took of his and did the same with everything else.

_Half an Hour Later_

"That was so much fun Hunny!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Hunny smiled and kissed her neck while she moaned ever so loudly. Mori was in the next room trying to block out the sound of them doing it in the next room.

They came out after a while and Hunny asked "Where's Takashi?"

"Dunno,"

"Mitsukuni don't make any mistakes, you'll regret it," Mori said and came out of nowhere.

Hunny wondered what that meant 'Does he know what me and Haruhi just did? Nah he couldn't!' Hunny pushed away that thought and asked Haruhi "Wanna go to the pool?"

"Sure but no being a pervert!" Haruhi giggled.

They went to the pool and sometimes stole kisses while swimming and talked a lot. Mori was disappointed in his cousin/best friend he thought he wouldn't do that to _her. _She was the only girl in the host club and all of them secretly loved her even Mori but he just couldn't tell Hunny that.

_The Four Left Out_

"I don't think they're here anymore!" Kaoru whined.

Hikaru nodded "They would have at least come out once but they haven't at all!"

Tamaki screamed "Hunny's raping her right now I bet and has her poor selfless body tied up!"

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki imagined it all together with Hunny being a pervert involved.

"I could have told you they were never here but I didn't want to ruin their vacation." Kyoya smiled evilly.

"You let that blond devil rape _OUR _Haruhi!" The _three_ morons asked in unison.

"Yes,"

"YOU……… Never mind…."

**Ah! I'm done! Sorry for not updating but this week is when all my TV shows started and all my homework and stuff so yea…… **

**FURRY OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Should I make Haruhi pregnant? Review plz!**

_Chapter Five_

Hunny hugged Haruhi so tight that she could barley breath when he dropped her off. She looked at how messy her apartment was and started to clean the entire thing after she dropped off her bags in her room. When she finished her cell started to ring so she picked it up. "HARUHIIIIIII WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE MAKING DADDY WORRIED!" Tamaki screeched through the phone.

"I'm at home senpai, didn't Hunny tell you?" Haruhi questioned.

"That little blond devil! Wait…. Why am I senpai and Hunny is Hunny? He did something to corrupt my daughter didn't he!" Tamaki screamed.

"Hunny is Hunny because…. He asked me to call him Hunny….sorta….. Oh and of course he didn't do anything! He's Hunny! You know the cake-loving, Bun-Bun holding Hunny!" Haruhi laughed nervously.

"I'M COMING MY DEAR DAUGHTER!"

"Oh god don't! Tamaki, I think I'm going to quit the host club!" Haruhi had to stop him in his tracks or else he would integrate her. He was probably almost there but that had to of stopped him. Right?

Tamaki stopped he was only a block away but he stopped "You said just Tamaki! I rule! WAAAIIIITTTT! WHHHHHAAAAAA! Haruhi! Why? Don't you like us?" His voice beginning to crack.

"I like all of you but I like one of you to much and I don't know if I can handle him anymore! I think I might even l-lo-lov-love him!" Haruhi squealed.

Tamaki was speechless because he had no idea who the hell she was talking about. 'It must be me or Kyoya that bastard or Hikaru that bastard or Kaoru that bastard or Mori that silent killer (**when I wrote this I thought about farts! lol!) **or…..Hunny the blond bastard!'

"Please don't ask who but may I ask if my debt is repaid?" Haruhi's voice almost glowed.

"Wait I'll have to phone Kyoya for you…." Tamaki was quickly becoming more depressed by the minute.

Tamaki called Kyoya and he sighed "She needs one more and then she's done… Why do you ask Tamaki? We can just add for certain things to keep her in the club." He stated with such elegance.

"She wants to leave us because…. She loves one of us…." He trailed off.

"I understand. We all know she's bound to. Six very different/handsome/intelligent guys who all like her, who wouldn't take one?" Kyoya asked in a rhetorical question.

Tamaki sighed and nodded "Bye… See you tomorrow. I'll tell her now….."

He hung up and dialled Haruhi's number and she picked up "Hello? Is this Tamaki?"

"One more left………………………." Tamaki started to cry "Haruhi…..can I come over?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I allow you? Anyways you're near aren't you?" Haruhi asked knowing that Tamaki was very depressed and he needed comforting.

"Thanks…Haruhi…." Tamaki walked to her house in the rain even though it was only a block it was the longest block of his life.

_In Haruhi's Apartment_

"How are you senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm….okay…."

"Tea?"

"Fine….."

She poured the tea into the cup and smiled up at him "I'm leaving for my own reasons not because of you! Don't worry I'll go to the host club everyday…As a _girl!"_

Tamaki's ears perked up "As a _GIRL_! YEAH!"

Haruhi smiled as she drank her tea with her senpai while talking about her dressing as a girl.

**Tell me! Should Haruhi be PREGANT? I dunno tell me! Review! I allow anoms! So plz I really need to know before I update!**

**Worried Furry Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! A new Chapter for my Reviewers/Readers!**

_Chapter 6_

_Back At School_

"Haruhi-chan How was your first day of school without me!" Tamaki sniffed following her after school slowly leading her to the host club.

"Fine! Why does everybody ask me that?" She questioned staring at him with slight rage.

"Well now that you're out of the host club me, Mori, Mom and the perverted rabbit won't see you anymore… Ya know?" Tamaki gave Hunny a new nickname and she was almost ready to beat him up when Hunny came.

"Haruhi you want to go out for ice cream later?" The now 6'0" Hunny asked.

"Of course Hunny! I'd love to go with you on a _date_!" Haruhi started laughing as she said _date_.

"My daughter is _never _going to go on a date with a….. PERVERTED RABBIT!" Tamaki shrieked.

Hunny's eyes grew cold and he was no longer shorter than Tamaki, he was the same size **(meaning Hunny could inflict much more pain on his victims hehehehe)**. Tamaki shrank down to Haruhi's height and hid behind her. She span around in the girl's uniform and asked in her weird cute way that Tamaki loves "What are you doing?"

Tamaki's face turned bright red and yelled "Staring at the cutest face in the entire world!" She rolled her eyes and started talking to Hunny making him laugh. Soon they finally reached the host club doors and realized something….. No squealing girls just the host club in some new outfits that were from the middle ages.

Kyoya smiled his evil smile "Since you only need one last designation why not let it be one of us. You either chose or we bet?"

"I'm not choosing…. Actually I am! I choose all of you one-at-a-time." Haruhi smiled.

"But….that's not how we play! You must choose!" Hikaru whined.

"I'm not the type to leave five guys crying trying to kill the one who wins so take my offer or I'll just have to owe you." Haruhi stated.

"Fine but at the end you must choose who you love or else you will have to marry one of us by a random draw!" Tamaki stated pointing the weird finger at her.

"I…accept…." Haruhi knew she was in defeat but she also felt something else…something making her feel sick….

With Mori

"Mori-senpai do you want me to choose you?" Haruhi asked.

"I do but at the same time I know that you have five other amazing choices…So why choose me?" Mori stared at her with eyes that showed love with a hint of sadness.

"I would choose you because… You're kind, caring and strong and stoic… and you're not have bad looking…" She felt ashamed as she spoke the last part. All Mori did was smile that says 'it's okay if you don't think I'm right for you, as long as you know I'm there' smile.

With Hikaru

"Haruhi please… Pick me!" He was so desperately trying to get her attention that he almost cried.

"Hikaru… I don't know yet who's right or wrong… I may never know… but Hikaru you'll always be my best friend if not boyfriend." Her eyes and mouth were both smiling.

"We'll have to live with Kaoru and his wife once were married of course! You'll help take over our dad's company since you're smart with that sorta thing I think….." Hikaru went on and on while Haruhi smiled all through it.

With Kaoru

"Haruhi… We both know that my brother loves you but as do I. I don't know if I could give you to any one but Hikaru…" Kaoru started.

"I know but have you heard of his plans if I choose him?" Haruhi laughed.

"You're not picking him are?" Kaoru asked suspiciously.

"No I'm just saying if I choose him, we're going to live in a mansion with you and your wife…" She was interrupted by Kaoru "So he's not going to share you with me?"

Haruhi laughed.

With Kyoya

"Why would I pick you Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi was tired of the awkward silence.

"That's because I know what you want and need." Kyoya answered.

"Oh, and what's that?" She asked.

"Me." He chuckled silently to himself.

"Wow, how did you ever find out my dirty little secret!" Haruhi asked sarcastically.

"You always stare at what you want right? **(I made this up srry if it's not true but I do that with Rolo Chocolate Cones)** You always stare at me." Kyoya smiled evilly.

He got up from his seat and went over to Haruhi's and whispered "We both know it right?" She shivered but was stopped mid-shiver by a kiss on the lips from Kyoya.

"EH!" Haruhi stared as he left.

With Tamaki

"Haruhi I beg of you! Pick me! I love you!" Tamaki confessed on the warm soft carpet.

"What is love to you Tamaki? Is it real or does love not exist? Tell me." Haruhi demanded.

"It's how I feel about you…" Haruhi's eyes softened and she wanted to hug Tamaki but she didn't love him or did she?

"Tamaki… I'm not sure how I feel yet so please give me time…" Haruhi stared out the window and smiled "Thank you!"

**(The one you've been waiting for)** With Hunny

"Haruhi, How are you?" Hunny asked with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm good, what about you?" Haruhi was disappointed in Hunny she thought he would actually try and win her love but he didn't.

"Fine but do you want to know what I want?" Her eyebrows rose.

"A strawberry cake!" He exclaimed with such joy it almost broke a heart in half. She sighed and thought 'Maybe just maybe I don't love him… I mean come on I didn't like him till he was so damn sexy right?** (OOC I know)'**

Haruhi started to feel really sick. The room started to spin and her throat was ready to release puke at any moment. Instead of puking… She fainted.

_At The Hospital_

"Haruhi are you awake?" Hikaru asked worried.

"Yea…" She groaned.

"We were so worried my darling daughter!" Tamaki cried.

"You need to keep better care of yourself," Kyoya stated.

"We stayed up all night to wait until you woke up!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I brought you some cake…" Hunny gave her a cake sadly.

"Don't faint." Mori said in his stoic tone with a hint of worry.

"Thank you so much, all of you I truly appreciate it!" Haruhi smiled.

"Ah, Fujioka-san I see you have finally woken up." The doctor smiled "We toke some tests and found….."

**TBC…**

**Okay Haruhi could be pregnant or she could have a disease… I'm still not sure…. Oh and who she decides is still a mystery to me 'cause Hunny reached his goal so it's any ones story now. Yea I know I'm so mean to Hunny but whatever! R&R! Vote:**

**Tamaki-0**

**Hunny-0**

**Hikaru-0**

**Kaoru-0**

**Mori-0**

**Kyoya-0**

**Furry Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank all my reviewers! Thank you to: TigerZahn, Squishy, quiltshow, Sailor Sayuri, The Shadow Queen (3), A. Nonnie Mousie, Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune (6), Panther Eyes (3), Rangerette (2), sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi 1412, lostareil2931, Cybridolmink, Laurie, PunkHime and mylittlebooboo4(ur hilarious)! I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and also to my wonderful readers!**

**Tamaki-0**

**Kyoya-4**

**Mori-2**

**Hikaru-1 or 14757383629847521932722838457532838855832**

**Kaoru-0**

**Hunny-0**

**Or twins together-0**

**C'mon plp review or the person(s) you want to end up with Haruhi isn't gonna happen! REVIEW! I do take anom. Reviews! **

_The Hospital_

"Would you like your friends here Fujioka-san?" The doctor asked.

"No I would wish my friends outside." Haruhi said ever so sweetly to the doctor then gave the guys a death look to shoo them away. After the host club was gone the doctor closed the door.

"Your body is weak right now possibly from stress and it would not be a wise idea to over work yourself Fujioka-san. The reason is….because…." The doctor looked from the ground back to Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled as the doctor told her. **(I'm not telling you guys if she has a disease or she is pregnant till I have 30 Reviews! I'm so evil! But yet I'm also such a nice person (dramatic pose)) **Haruhi asked the doctor "Please let my friends in now,"

"Of course!" The doctor smiled sweetly.

"HARUHI! ARE YOU OKAY?" Tamaki screeched.

"Yes, I just….uh am just…overexerting myself…" Haruhi stared down she just couldn't tell them.

"That's good because we want you to choose now." Hikaru stated.

"N-no-no-now?" She stuttered.

"Yes now so we can get ready to kill the bastard who wins faster," Kaoru said with a smile on his face.

"I choose….I can't I'm sorry I just can't not until this stress ordeal gets over with…" Haruhi stared off into space sadly.

"So I guess that'll take a week…" Hunny spoke to no one in particular.

Haruhi wanted so badly to laugh but she knew they would ask her why. 'I wonder if my secret will keep quiet…. I'm sure Kyoya will find out in good time and do something about it…' She thought

"Haruhi, water?" Mori asked.

"Yes, I would love some Mori-senp…. Mori!" Haruhi realized she didn't have to call him senpai any more same with all the others. They were all Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya and Tamaki with no formalities at all.

Her smile grew and even if she now carried a secret that must be kept from her best friends/ future boyfriend she had to keep quiet. **(When I was writing 'future' I was thinking super lol)**

**TBC…**

**Short yes but it's hard not telling you guys so I have to make it short! Yea I didn't win Vice-Prez of my school but hey you win some you lose some! I'm going to Black Eyed Peas tonight! YEAH! So that's another reason it's so short! So R&R! Figure out who you want Haruhi to be with or I'll choose and you plp know how evil I AM!**

**Furry Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I the evil one am back with another chapter! I had to listen to my reviewers so guess what you all chose? I must be at 50 reviews before the voting stops! I'm so evil like wow! So here are the results oh and you can vote like eighty times if you want! I So TOTALLY recommend you see Rihanna and the Black Eyed Peas in Concert! They're awesome! Here are the results so far:**

**Tamaki-0**

**Kyoya-5**

**Hunny-0**

**Mori-4**

**Hikaru-1**

**Kaoru-0**

**Disease and Pregnant are tied! VOTE PLP VOTE!**

**Yea I'd love for plp 2 vote 4 the contestants? Who have no votes!**

_Chapter 8_

"I need to talk to you guys…" Haruhi muttered out of no where.

"What is it Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"I…have…something…that's….secret…" She stared at a corner not able to look anyone in the eye.

"I think that I can't ever choose…. You're all too special to me…" Haruhi had tears brimming her beautiful brown orbs.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shrieked crying for his lovely daughter. Haruhi smiled and coughed "Leave please I need my rest…"

"Of course we understand! Haruhi do you want me to stay here with you or do you want me to leave?" Hunny asked in his most sincere voice that he must've practiced for hours.

Haruhi felt so bad saying it but she had to "I would like some rest Hunny…"

Hunny nodded with a sad smile "Okay,"

Haruhi smiled and realized something she had to………puke! She ran from her bed and slammed the bathroom door shut as soon as she entered. (**This is not a sign saying she's pregnant or that she has a disease)**

Kyoya asked "May I come in?"

"Yes…" She said ever so weakly. Kyoya opened the door and shut it again. "I sent the idiots home as soon as you ran in here. I didn't care if they wanted to help you because I'm here to make sure that you're fine." Kyoya whispered the last part in her ear almost….seductively? (**OOC But my story my rules) **

"Thank you Kyoya! I really appreciate this!" Haruhi's smile came back and decided to hug him just for his kindness. She smiled "I couldn't of survived this day without you,"

"When are you going to tell the idiots your dirty little secret?" He asked.

Haruhi stared at him with wide eyes and blurted out "H-HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I do own this hospital so please give me some credit." He stated.

**TBC**

**Come on People VOTE! It's a tie! I'm planning on making a new story with a little Hikaru/Haruhi but I have no idea what to do! But I shall come up with something! Oh and I have this new fun idea for a fun game but I'm so not telling you people because I'M evil! MWAHAHAHA! **

**Furry Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I've decided that Haruhi will be…… oh you should read it first shouldn't you? Sigh I miss being evil….**

_Chapter Nine_

"I think I'll tell everyone tomorrow if that's okay with you?" Haruhi stared him straight in the eye.

"Of course but you need your rest,"

"I know goodbye." Kyoya walked out the bathroom and left the door open. He waved and went out of her hospital room with a smirk.

_The Next Day_

"Haruhi why are we in your room?" Hikaru asked.

"I think it's best for all of you to here altogether." Haruhi stated.

"Well are you going to start?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh yes," Haruhi sucked in as much air as she could "I'm pregnant with Hunny's child. I thought I was in love with him but now I'm not so sure. I think I'm in love with all of you… I'm such a slut…." She started to cry.

Tamaki got up from the wall he was leaning on and punched Hunny. Hunny didn't fight back he didn't even make Mori do anything he just… stood there and took it. "YOU FUCKIN BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO……HER! YOU KNEW HOW WE ALL FELT AND YOU DECIDED TO DO THAT TO HER? HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO US AND YOUR BEST FRIEND?" Tamaki was getting ready to throw another punch but he was stopped by Haruhi.

"It was my fault too. I'm sorry Hunny that you had to hear that you may not be the only one I love… My deepest apologies." Haruhi bowed.

"You don't need to bow to that scum." Hikaru stated with such anger it could kill.

"Are you guys not hearing me? It's my fault too ya know I thought you guys would be mature but Kyoya, Mori, Kaoru and Hunny are the only ones,"

"Will you shut up? Don't you realize we all are going to get our beating on Hunny later when you're not around!" Kaoru yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Why did you do this to me Mitsunkuni?" Mori asked.

Hunny finally lifted his head with tears about to fall "Haruhi will this child be shunned? Will _our _child be hated? Did I know how the others felt about you? How I felt about you? Will you ever forgive me Takashi?"

"When Haruhi decides who she wants to be with I shall forgive you. If she chooses you because of the child then yes you will be shunned but if she truly loves you then that's how it is." Mori spoke with such honesty it stabbed Hunny in the back.

"I will never be able to choose! Why do you all think that I can? I can't because…. I love you all…" She sobbed.

All of the host club member's eyes started to soften. They all wanted her so badly they would kill the person next to them. Kyoya grabbed Haruhi and pulled her into a hug. She stared up at him and said "I don't choose anybody."

"I know," Kyoya chuckled.

"Time to start the random draw?" Tamaki asked.

"I think milord is right for once," Hikaru said.

"I agree with Hikaru!" Kaoru smiled.

"I think we should all get a slice of cake!" Hunny exclaimed and started to hug Haruhi the second Kyoya let go.

Mori nodded "Yeah,"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses "It's time,"

Haruhi smiled and asked "What of the ones who do not win?"

They all thought 'I'm not going to lose!' and did their thumbs up pose in front of Haruhi. She laughed and mumbled "I never thought I could love any of these idiots but I love them all."

**TBC**

**Short? Yes! That's how I…..type? Well a secret revealed happy? I might do an alternate ending with the disease if those reviewers ask me nicely. MWHAHA! You gotta admit I did listen to you so be happy! I think I might not pick Kyoya because there's already like 80 stories bout him….**

**Furry Out!**


	10. Kyoya Ending

**SO SORRY! I haven't updated because my aunt was staying in the room where the computer I write with is! Thanks to all my reviewers! The reason I'm saying it might not be Kyoya is because like seriously there are like 50 stories for them so…yea. I doing alternate endings so everybody's happy! I'll do 6 and I'll keep the pregnancy sorry! I might add 6 more endings with her being sick if you review! (Bows)**

_Kyoya Ending_

"Let's start the draw!" Tamaki squealed with joy.

"Is this really the only way I can decide who I'm gonna be with?"

"YES!" They all shrieked except Kyoya and Mori.

"Alright, how do I do this?" Haruhi asked.

"Spin the Handle three times and which ever face comes out that's who'll you'll end up with." Kyoya stated.

"Is this seriously the only way?"

"YES!"

Haruhi span the handle three times and the name that popped out was….Kyoya!

"Kyoya what do we do now?" Haruhi asked.

"We go on a date of course." Kyoya smirked.

"I…guess we go now?"

"Yes, let us leave the morons to sort things out." Kyoya smiled and left with Haruhi and called his secret police to deal with the bafoons.

_At The Restaurant_

"Are you glad I won?"

"Yes, I guess I am…."

"How does it feel to go out with one of the wealthiest people in the country?"

"It feels like I'm talking to Kyoya," Haruhi smiled.

Kyoya chuckled and leaned over the table and kissed Haruhi. The Kyoya Ohtori kissed Haruhi!

Kyoya asked "What did that feel like?"

"That…felt….good…" Haruhi blushed.

"I knew that," He smirked.

"What are we gonna do about the morons?" She questioned.

"I have plans for them," He smiled.

_With the Morons_

"Where are you Haruhi?" Tamaki cried.

"Not here," Hikaru stated.

"DAMN YOU KYOYA!" Tamaki screeched.

_The Date Again_

"Kyoya, what about Hunny's baby?" Haruhi asked while holding her stomach.

"Do you want the child?" He stared at her belly.

"Yes, I certainly do. I can't have an abortion! It's wrong!" She cried.

"Then keep the child, it may turn out we won't last…" He stared off into a corner.

"Oh don't worry! I just know we will!" Haruhi exclaimed.

_9 years later_

"Haruhi can you fix my tie?" Kyoya asked "It just looks wrong,"

"Of course!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Kyoya walked out the large entrance doors and left Haruhi to think.

Kyoya took over the Ohtori Corporation with an iron fist. Haruhi married Kyoya six years ago the very week after she graduated. She gave birth to Hunny's child and named the baby girl Kyoko. The now nine year old stays with her mother during the school year and stays with her dad during the weekends, most holidays and summer days. The girl has blond hair and Haruhi's eyes. Haruhi also gave birth to Kyoya's son a seven year old named Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro has his father's eyes and his mother's hair. The boy idolizes his father.

Kyoko asked "Mommy, why does Kyo-chan get to stay with you all the time and I have to see my other daddy all the time?"

"Because I was lost in a sea of love," Haruhi answered with a small smile.

"Will I understand when I'm older?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, I'm going to play with Kyo-chan now!"

Haruhi smiled as her daughter ran up the long flight of stairs to her half-brother's room. Hunny married Mitsuki Ukyou a rich heiress from Ouran. Kyoya was working and Haruhi's trial didn't start for another few hours. She remembered the Host Club was having a get to together tonight at the Ohtori mansion. She knew the maids would start preparing that.

Haruhi sometimes felt so useless around the house that she would check over her cases ten times in an hour! She was happy she finally became a lawyer but… It wasn't as time-consuming as she had hoped. Her kids could take care of themselves now and didn't need her anymore. She felt saddened at how fast they grew up. She was only 25 and she was married with 2 kids!

She had never imagined that she would end up with Kyoya but she did. She was so very much in love with him. She so badly wanted to call him but as she was about to pick up the phone it rang. "Hello?"

"Ah yes! Ohtori-san how are you?" The voice asked.

"Fine but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm your doctor! Your tests have come back and guess what!"

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"You're three pregnant!" The doctor exclaimed.

"You're not lying are you?"

"Nope,"

"Thank you, good-bye," Haruhi hung up the phone and started to dial Kyoya's number.

"Kyoya?" She asked.

"Yes, who is this?" He asked.

"Your wife," She said in a monotone voice.

"Ah yes, what do you need?"

"I'm pregnant,"

"Really? You're not lying?" He sounded almost excited.

"Yeppers," She answered.

"Good, I'll cancel all my meetings today to celebrate!" **(OOC but who cares?)**

_6 Months later_

"You just gave birth to a beautiful set of twins!"

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes!" said the doctor.

"What shall we name them?" Kyoya asked.

"Well the girl shall be named Ara and the boy shall be named Izumi!" Haruhi exclaimed.

The girl looked exactly like Haruhi while the boy looked like Kyoya. "I'm never going to stop smiling today!" Haruhi said out of nowhere.

"Why," Kyoya asked.

"I have four beautiful and wonderful children and you," She smiled.

"I love you too," Kyoya smiled down at his wife.

**Kyoya Ending Finished**

**TBC…**

**Well sorry I rushed but I'm missing Heros so bye!**

**Furry Out!**


	11. Mori Ending

**Hello! This is not over till I finish all the guy's endings! Love to all my readers/reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated but I do have homework because some of my teachers are impossible.**

_Mori's Ending_

"So are we gonna draw the straws?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course," Kyoya smirked.

"I'm gonna win!" Hikaru yelled.

"It's going to be me!" Kaoru argued.

"No me," Hunny smiled.

"Just draw," Haruhi frowned.

**(I'm going 2 b all me and stuff and this is how I draw straws so blame me! I've never truly drawn straws before...SHUT UP! DON'T SNICKER! I KNOW U R!)**

They each pulled a straw from Haruhi's hand and the person who had the shortest one won. That person was……MORI?!?!?! Mori looked at his straw compared to the other's and smiled "Haruhi, will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course," She smiled.

_At The Date_

They started with an awkward silence until Haruhi broke the ice "Mori are you glad you won?"

"Of course, now I can forgive Hunny,"

"I guess but do you love me?"

"I can honestly say…yes,"

"Really? Me too! I don't like you for your looks or anything!"

Mori dropped and gave her a really weird look "Okay,"

"I mean I like you for things beside your looks! I think you're…everything," She smiled.

"Me too," He smiled.

"Have you ever wondered if someone ever controlled our every move?" She asked.

"Once, but then I forgot about it completely," He smiled mysteriously.

"I guess but wouldn't it be weird if it were true?"

"Yeah," He looked into her eyes and smiled a devil's smile. He kissed her from across the table. He smelled very good according to Haruhi.

She kissed him back until the waitress came "Hello my name is Nana what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a coke!" Haruhi exclaimed. **(How right was Haruhi was about the person controlling her! ME! MWHAHAHA! I chose Nana because I had no name for the waitress. Coke is my favourite drink so she drinks it too! MWHAHAHA!)**

"Same here," He smiled.

Nana left to get their drinks but by the time she came back they were already gone with a big enough tip she could buy herself a meal!

_10 Years Later_

"Takashi get up!" Haruhi cried.

"Why?"

"Because it's our child's birthday!" She cried again.

"Oh, right," He got up and changed in less than a minute.

"Ok! So let's go down and see her!" Haruhi smiled.

They entered their eight year old daughter's room and poked her up "Saki! Time to get up!" Haruhi yelled into her daughter's ear.

"Mom? Dad? Where's Shoji? Isn't he gonna come?" The little girl with the dark mane and beautiful brown orbs asked.

"He's with Hunny right now! I'm sorry darling but he's with his dad,"

"I want Shoji-chan NOW!" Saki wailed.

"We could call Hunny?" She looked at Takashi.

"But it's our family's day,"

"Shoji is part of our family and so is Hunny!"

"Because you had to do it with him when I was in the next room!" Takashi glared at his wife.

"Mommy what is doing it mean?" The innocent Saki asked.

Her parents both blushed but Haruhi lied "It means to play chess,"

"Yes, to play chess," Takashi repeated.

"Okay! Will Mitsuki make breakfast?" Saki asked.

"Yes of course she will!" Haruhi smiled "Go down now darling."

Saki ran out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"You had to say do it in front of Saki?" Haruhi asked.

"I was mad, sorry." He mumbled.

"So shall I call Hunny?"

"Don't I just want it to be the _three _of us,"

"I know but what Saki wants she gets today,"

"But it's always about having Hunny included."

"Well I did give birth to his child so I believe he has a right to be accepted by us…"

"That was your mistake, not mine!"

"I know none of them got married because of me but you won because it was fate, it was suppose to happen! I love you!"

"You never said it,"

"I'm sure I did,"

"You always said "Me too," or "Same here," but never did you say it,"

Haruhi thought back and her face turned into a frown "I'm so sorry Takashi! I love you! I love you! I really do love you! Believe me!"

She started to cry but the tears stopped the second he kissed her. He smiled "I forgive you and guess what? I love you too,"

She smiled and wiped away her tears. She told her wonderful husband "No Hunny or Shoji because I love you,"

"We can invite them for Saki…but I don't want to,"

"I know she'll forgive us…sooner or later," Haruhi smiled and kissed her husband. She grabbed his hand and took him into their elevator to make out.

**Mori Ending Finished**

**TBC…**

**I know I stole names from other mangas because I'm not that creative. Give me a recipe I give you the best cookies ever. I am so good at making cookies sigh. They're in a mansion if any of you didn't get it! I'm not finished till I say so!**

**Furry Out!**


	12. Hunny Ending

**I'm adding another chappie because all my readers/wonderful reviewers were so awesome and doing as I asked! I love you guys but not in that way! One of my friends called me a slut/bitch so I had to deal with that sorry!**

_Hunny Ending_

"Rock, Paper, Scissors is the game people." Haruhi said because nothing else came in mind.

Everyone played against each other and the winner was…Hunny! He won every single won.

"Haruhi! Let's go on a date! He exclaimed.

"Ok-okay…" She replied worriedly. She was afraid that Hunny would act like a jerk again.

_The Date_

"Hunny what are we going to do about the child?" She asked.

"Well I'm graduating soon so we could take care of the child…and abortion isn't an option!" He glared.

"I kn-know…" She was scared of him but she was glad he cared.

"So would you like anything special? I mean like something that would make life easier during the pregnancy."

"Well I hear people get weird cravings so I might…" She was happy he was being Hunny again.

"I bet your weird carvings are going to be cake!" He smiled.

"Yeah because this is your kid," She laughed.

"Have I ever told you that I loved your laugh?"

"Nope," She smiled.

"Because it's wonderful!"

"Thank you Hunny!"

She slowly inched forward until their lips finally met. She longed for his kiss ever since summer.

"I love you Haruhi," He smiled breathlessly after they broke apart.

"I love you too Hunny,"

_3 Years Later_

Haruhi was walking down a long hallway of Ouran University looking for her husband. She was 19 married and already had a child and was pregnant again. She sure was a busy person but not too busy for school. She was learning how to be a lawyer with a scholarship of course. She was going to stop going to school because she would over exert herself. Haruhi married Hunny last year because they decided it was for the best. Hunny was taking a business degree because it would be a great way to make money.

"HARUHI!" Hikaru screamed from the other side of the hallway. He sprinted towards her as she sweat dropped. "I think you should find Kikuyu because I'm sure she misses her mother!"

"I forgot! I was looking for Hunny! OH MY GOD! I'M COMING!" Haruhi sprinted out of the University and took a limo home.

The mansion Haruhi lived in with Hunny and her daughter was exquisite. The mansion was huge and was very refined. Haruhi ran into her house up the stairs into her daughter's room where the blond three year old was still sleeping. The child opened her brown eyes and cried "Mama! I miss ou! Where were ou? I wuv ou mama! Nope weave me!"

"It's okay Kikuyu! Mama's here! Where's papa?"

"Papa makin Kiku a sandwitch!"

"Is he downstairs?"

"Yepa!"

"Thank you Kiku!"

"Your welcome! Mommy!"

"I'll be right back!"

"K!"

Haruhi walked down the stairs to find her husband coming up. "Hunny, I think Sae's coming!"

"Your water broke!?!?!?!" Hunny asked surprised.

"It did! Just now! Get Kikuyu and let's go NOW!" She screeched.

"One second!"

Hunny ran up the stairs and grabbed the three year old and grabbed his wife and ran to the BMW. "I don't think I should run anymore," Haruhi stated.

"Good idea!" Hunny exclaimed.

They drove to the hospital and Haruhi gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Sae. She looked just like Haruhi but her cuteness was higher than a 10.

"I love you Hunny!"

"I love you Haruhi!"

"And I love our children!"

"Me too!" Hunny exclaimed.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Hunny Ending Done**

**TBC…**

**Okay I've been told Mori was mean but seriously think about his situation. His best friend made the girl he loved pregnant and he butts into their lives 10 years later. I would be pissed too…after a while. So Hikaru is next! Whoever guesses right about which city I live in I'll put them into one of the next chapters! Where they give me a name personality and the person they want to be with! Sorry to any guy readers! **

**Furry Out!**


	13. Hikaru Ending

**I'm back with the Hikaru Ending! So yeah… but I have to hurry I have basketball today…sigh…**

_Hikaru Ending_

"Why are you guys playing a basketball game to decide?" Haruhi asked. They were playing one on one and there were three games going on. The first to 20 won. Haruhi watched as Hikaru made a three-pointer and sighed "Is anyone going to answer me?"

"B-Bu-busy…" Tamaki huffed as Kaoru scored against him. The games were Tamaki vs. Kaoru, Kyoya vs. Mori and Hikaru vs. Hunny. Tamaki won his games so did Kyoya and Hikaru.

Tamaki played Kyoya and won while Hikaru had to play Kyoya to make sure he went into the final. Kyoya was given a half hour to recover from his tiredness. Hikaru beat Kyoya by 4 baskets. Hikaru was also given a half hour to recover. Haruhi brought Hikaru a towel and asked "Why are you trying so hard to win?"

"Because the reward is you," He smiled sweetly but Haruhi fumed "I'm a reward?!?!?"

"I didn't mean it that way! I mean I just want you!" He stomped away to the court.

Tamaki was already there and yelled in Hikaru's face "I shall win Haruhi's heart with my awesome play!"

"Shut up and play!" Hikaru yelled back.

"Okay," Tamaki cried.

Tamaki was up by a basket and all he needed was one basket to win! Hikaru shifted his gaze over to Haruhi to see her looking all cute and huffy. He thought 'If he wins I lose her…forever! I gotta win!'

Hikaru stole the ball and scored. They both needed one basket to win. Hikaru tried to steal the ball but failed and Tamaki took the shot and it soared to the basket and missed. Hikaru grabbed the ball, dribbled out of the key and took a shot and yelled "GO IN!" and as he said this the ball soared through the air and went in!

Haruhi hugged Hikaru "Good job! You surprised me!"

All Hikaru could do was smile "Date?"

"Of course,"

"Daughter I FORBID YOU TO GO OUT WITH THAT-THAT-THAT-THAT DEVIL!" Tamaki screeched.

"Too bad," She smiled a devil's smile and walked to the limo out front. Hikaru waved good-bye and led Haruhi out of the long hallway.

_The Date_

Hikaru smiled at Haruhi until she asked "What?!?!?!"

"You're just…beautiful!" He smiled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Dunno…you just are," He smiled.

"You're getting annoying," She sighed.

"Should you say that to your boyfriend?"

She laughed "We're dating? After one date?"

"Yeppers,"

"You really are Hikaru," She laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you and Kaoru always share everything or you have the same things but you can't for once,"

"I see," He started to rub his chin making Haruhi laugh.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." She laughed again.

"You wanna bug milord?" He smirked devilishly.

"How?"

"All you gotta do is kiss me in front of him,"

"That's mean! He was in love with me! I can't leave him in a ditch!"

"Too bad for you!" Hikaru leaned over and kissed her while Tamaki was in front of the restaurant making sure he didn't lay a hand on Haruhi.

"YOU FUCKIN BASTARD! GO TO FUCKIN HELL!" Tamaki screeched.

"Calm down Tamaki, it was only a kiss after all." Haruhi stated giving him a glare but he was too busy attempting to punch Hikaru.

"If you don't stop right now senpai… I'll..." Haruhi tried to stop him by receiving the knee Hikaru was supposed to get.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru grabbed her arms saving her from the ground "Are you alright?"

"Hikaru…? Help me……." Haruhi shed one single tear before she blacked out.

"Haruhi…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Tamaki dropped down to his knees and started crying and apologizing to the blacked out Haruhi.

"If Haruhi is in any pain because of you…The others will get you, you fuckin bastard." Hikaru spat.

_The Hospital_

Haruhi laid in a hospital bed emotionless. No tears, just nothing, she was in emotional pain no matter how you looked at it. Hikaru stayed by her side until she woke up but even in his presence she did not shed a single tear. She stared out the window all day and did not smile not even once.

"Haruhi…Are you okay?" Hikaru finally asked once the sun had gone down.

"No, I'm not okay…The baby is dead…The doctors haven't come yet but they'll confirm it." She stared into the corner.

"Do you need something?" He asked worried.

"My baby,"

"For all you know the child could still be alive," He tried very hard to sound positive with a smile.

She finally moved. She faced Hikaru and spat "I know the child is dead! I feel empty, I feel like I lost-I lost mom again…"

"Are you hungry?" He smiled.

"Yeah," She smiled just a teeny bit so that Hikaru knew that he did something right.

"What do you want?"

"Not hospital food,"

"Yea that food sucks…"

"Crab?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure," He smiled and walked out of her room and out the hospital to find crab.

Haruhi closed her eyes and saw the scene replay in her head, her ruining the chances of having a baby at 16. She opened her eyes to see Kyoya come in, he sat down and said "Your baby is………….." Kyoya looked into her eyes and frowned "Dead…"

"I was preparing for the past three months to have this child ya know? It took me all day to get over it but I would have kept that child and been as kind as possible to him or her. It would have been nice to be a young mother, I think. Thank you for telling me the truth. Oh and don't kill Tamaki…I'll do it," She smiled sadly.

"I understand," Kyoya left the room and let Hunny in.

"So the kid's gone…" He asked sadly.

"Yes… Hunny it's okay… I think that this was fate… I hope that Mori has forgiven you…"

"He has but…now I'll have no reason to be around you but to be…nothing…"

"You'll always be my friend Hunny, never forget that," She smiled and Hunny opened the door to Mori.

"Hello," He said.

"Mori I'm glad you forgave Hunny," She smiled.

"I had to he's my best friend…You've matured," And with that he opened the door to Kaoru.

"You and my brother huh?"

"Yep," She smiled.

"Isn't he immature?"

"He is but he's still a great guy." She smiled.

"Yea, well get better or he's gonna bug me…" Kaoru left the door open and a blond haired man stepped in.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Tamaki apologized.

"I know Tamaki… It was my fault for getting in your way." She smiled.

"I don't deserve your beautiful smile…I could have stopped it but I was to angry at you and Hikaru to do that…It's my fault Hunny's child is gone…"

"I understand…I don't think I was ready and fate knew that and gave me a chance to grow… You better leave before Hikaru comes back because I think he wants to kick your ass." She grinned.

"See ya!" Tamaki waved good-bye and sprinted out of the hospital so Hikaru wouldn't beat him up.

Haruhi smiled as her friends finally left the hospital and then remembered why she was there. Her tears started to roll down her cheeks and someone was there to stop them. Hikaru smiled "I got crab!"

"Thank you," She mumbled as he was trying to suffocate her with a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," He smiled.

"I don't know it I am…" She trailed off.

"Well things get better in life as you live on,"

"I guess your right," She smiled.

_15 Years Later_

31 year old Haruhi Hitachiin smiled as her kids started to zoom past her. Her husband was off on a business trip in Rome while she had to take care of his father's old software business. Kaoru was always at their mansion complaining about how he was alone in the world without Haruhi and Hikaru. Haruhi called "Sumire, Akane, Ren and Sho it's time for breakfast!"

The twin daughters Sumire and Akane were 13 and they looked exactly like their mother with her junior high hair. Her sons who were 11 looked like their dad with a more mischievous quality. She also had another daughter Hatsumi who was now 6. Haruhi was pregnant but no knew but her and Kyoya and a few other people in the medical field.

Akane asked "Is dad away again?"

"Yes, you moron!" Ren laughed.

"Shut up Ren!" Sumire slapped the back of his head.

"Why don't you, you mouse!" Sho laughed with his brother.

"THAT'S IT YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYING! SHUT THE… chicken up?" Haruhi wanted to say fuck but Hatsumi was in the room and Haruhi didn't want her to know swears yet.

"CHICKEN!?!?!?! BWHAHAHAHAHA!" The twins cried of laughter.

"You shouldn't laugh at mom," Sumire stated.

"You're right Summie! Boys are grounded for making fun of their mom!" Hikaru walked into the kitchen to hear the "chicken up" part of the conversation.

"But-but-but-but-but daaaaaaddddd! It was hilarious!" Ren cried.

"Too bad!" He laughed and kissed his wife as the boys cried "GROSS! GET A ROOM!"

"I think we will!" Haruhi laughed as her husband picked her up bridal style.

"Take care of Hatsumi! Girls you know she's like her brothers!" Haruhi grinned.

"Okay!" The girls said in unison.

"Boys to your room now!" Keiko the boy's maid barged into the kitchen. She started to drag them by their ears over to the elevator to their floor. **(Each set of twins has their own floor while Hatsumi has her own floor and same with the Haruhi and Hikaru they share a floor while the help such as maids and cooks get their own floor.)**

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" The boys cried as they were dragged.

_Hikaru's And Haruhi's Floor_

"Can I tell you something?" Haruhi asked as Hikaru was kissing her neck.

"Sure," He breathed.

"I'm pregnant…again," She said shyly.

"So,"

"It's a set of triplets…" She stared to the ground.

Hikaru stopped kissing her and exclaimed "WHA!?!?!?!"

"I'm just kidding… it's a baby boy!" She squealed with excitement.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Hikaru laughed.

"You know what?"

"What Haruhi?"

"I wonder if I cheated on you with Kaoru."

"You did what?!?!?! Why!?!?!?!"

"Well I mean, how would I know it was you? I could have lost my touch. Sumire and Akane are nothing like you at all! I'm not talking looks."

"You mean those two aren't my children?" He started to get angry.

"I'm kidding! Akane and Sumire are like me! Ren and Sho are just like you and Hatsumi may have your eyes but she has my hair. She acts like you a lot though. I wonder what we should name this boy…." She started to ponder.

"Hasumi?"

"That's too close to Hatsumi's name though isn't it?"

"Haru?"

"I like that! It's a good idea! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Hikaru smiled as he started to kiss her neck again.

"I remembered! I cheated on you with Mori not Kaoru!" She clapped her hands together.

Hikaru picked up a random lead pipe and huffed "I'll be back later,"

"Kidding!" She laughed.

Hikaru was already gone and all she could do was sweatdrop. Haruhi nervously called Hikaru's cell. "Hello? Honey? I was joking!" She laughed.

"I'm coming back! I was halfway over to where he was though…" Hikaru sighed.

"He was in France with Hunny…"

"I know!"

Haruhi went to check on her sons to see how they were doing with Keiko. She laughed when she saw them writing on a board saying 'I will not tease my mother' at least a hundred times. She went to check on her girls to see Sumire putting on make-up while Akane was teaching Hatsumi how to spell. Hatsumi may have been like her father but was smart like her mother. She walked down to the main floor and sighed.

"Miss me?" Hikaru came up behind her.

"A little," She confessed.

"Wanna call the club?" Hikaru smiled.

"For a game of basketball?" She asked with a grin.

"The sport that brought us together."

"Call them while I go to the spa." Haruhi walked over to the elevator and waved to her husband and he waved back. Before she went into the elevator she mouthed 'Love you' while he mouthed back 'Love you more'

Haruhi shook her head and grinned. She was living the life so many girls wanted, she promised herself she would never conform but it's hard when you're in love.

**Hikaru Ending Done**

**TBC…**

**You choose the ending you like best and you can call that your main ending! The chance to win the contest is still on! If you have no idea what I'm talking about just go to the last chappie and see what I wrote at the bottom! R&R! **

**Peace!**


	14. Kaoru Ending

**Hello! I'm sorry I'm late but I'm very busy with school, basketball and friends! So here is your last chance to get into the story! Just guess where I live …. Alberta, Canada. So if you figure out which city I'll get to you!**

_Kaoru Ending_

"How is this going to work?" Haruhi asked dumbfounded.

"Whoever wins strip poker wins!" Kaoru grinned devilishly.

"The reason I'm in here?" Haruhi asked.

"It was a good plan at the time," Kyoya stated with his shirt already off.

"Ya know what? I think I'm going to leave!" Haruhi didn't want to stare at a bunch of hot guy's abs! She had better things to do like study.

"Too late! The doors are locked till one of us wins!" Hikaru smiled.

"UGGGHHH! Why couldn't I walk in Nekozawa's club?" She begged to the heavens.

"GASP!" All the members said in unison. At that moment Nekozawa came in and said "Somebody call me?"

His wig was off for some unknown reason and Haruhi answered with "Yes! Get me outta here!"

"I'm sorry but people are allowed in not out. Or so the guards say… What cha doin? Strip poker? Can I play?" Nekozawa asked.

"Fine," Mumbled a depressed Haruhi.

_One hour later_

Hunny only had his boxers on, Mori had his socks and boxers on and Hikaru said he would strip to nothing but he was forced out of the game. Kyoya had his pants on still. Tamaki was out and Nekozawa was winning by still having his shirt on. Kaoru had a good ten layers underneath his pants but nobody knew that. Haruhi was talking to Tamaki and Hikaru about who would win.

Hunny got out and started to cry but Haruhi being the wonderful soul she is hugged him. Mori was out next. Kyoya was down to his boxers while Nekozawa still had his socks and boxers on. Kaoru was still in the same position we left him in.

Kyoya soon left the game soon after Mori. It was down to Nekozawa and Kaoru. Renge came out of nowhere and started to comment "It looks bad for Kaoru because Nekozawa started to use his black magic!"

"EEEK!" was heard from Tamaki.

"Oh no! Kaoru lost a sock! Oh no Nekozawa lost a sock! It seems close but we all know what can happen in strip poker people! OH NO! Kaoru lost another sock! So did Nekozawa! It all happens now people! C'MON KAORU!" Renge commentated.

Kaoru had won! He didn't even need his ten layers! HE WON HARUHI! He jumped up and down. He picked up Haruhi's hand and ran out of the dusty broom closet that was still exquisite because we are talking about Ouran.

"Thank you," Haruhi smiled.

"For what?" He asked.

"For getting me outta there and into…. A park?" Haruhi looked around and saw no one in the park because it was supper time. A basketball court to their left and a soccer field to their right.

"Your welcome…? How about we go to the movies?" Kaoru grinned.

"Yeah…lets!" She smiled.

_The Movies_

They went to see a movie. It was a horror movie with Sarah Michelle Gellar. **(HMMM! If you guessed right it's The Grudge 2! I haven't seen it yet but… I'm seeing it this weekend.) **Kaoru hoped Haruhi would be scared but he was scared and had to hold her hand. Haruhi smiled "Thank you Kaoru!"

"No problem! What about our next date?" He asked.

"Next date?" She frowned rubbing her arm.

"Yeah! I'm thinking a restaurant!" He grinned.

"I don't think there's going to be a next date…" She became interested in her shoes.

"Why?"

"I'm too……"

"What?!?!?!" He started to panic.

"I'm going to die tomorrow."

"Where did you learn that from?" He laughed.

"My mom…" She started to cry silent tears.

"Haruhi if you don't want to go out with me you just say so,"

"Kaoru I really do want to…." She was cut off "I think there are so many better excuses! Why not just tell me? If you're going to lie than tell me!" He yelled.

"Kaoru you're acting like Hikaru! I need to tell you I'm going to die! BELIEVE ME!" She started to cry a little too loud.

"I'm gone!"

_The Next Day_

Haruhi was in Osaka leaning on her grandparents graves telling them how sorry she was for not meeting them. She skipped school to visit some relative's graves even though she didn't know them. Her mother was also buried there. She walked over to the final grave and collapsed "Mom…sorry," and with that she blacked out.

_With The Club(3 hours earlier)_

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked Kaoru.

"Dunno," He replied.

"Tell me!" Tamaki spat.

"She said she was going to die today so she wouldn't have to go out with me again," He spat back.

"Haruhi wouldn't lie! She's blunter than a blunt bloke!" Tamaki was worried.

It dawned on Kaoru that he was right. Haruhi was blunt! She is blunter than anyone in Japan! Kaoru ran out of the room to his BMW. He sped through the neighbourhoods till he got to Haruhi's. He got out, ran up the steps and rang her doorbell at least 50 times. He heard "Why'd ya get me up ya bastard?" Ranka yawned as he opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw Kaoru. "So sorry! Why are you here?"

"Where's Haruhi?"

"In Osaka visiting her mother's family, I never did keep track of them... but I guess she did,"

"So they could be dead?"

"Dunno but I doubt it. Why would she visit her dead relatives and her mother…?" Ranka realized why his daughter went there. Kaoru was already gone.

_Osaka Three hours later**(Not sure if it's correct time)**_

Kaoru went to the graveyard to find no one there. He searched for 20 minutes till he found the keeper. He asked "I'm looking for Kotoko Fujioka?"

"Ah yes, I remember my first day here. Her funeral was that day. First person I had buried. I can show you it if you want." The man asked kindly.

"Just tell me where,"

"Past the Sakura trees. That's where she is…last one, her entire family's there." The man chuckled to himself.

"Thank you," Kaoru bowed and was gone. He looked past the Sakura trees to see Haruhi faint. He grabbed her before she hit the ground and heard "Mom…sorry," before she truly was out. She laid there peacefully in his arms.

He brought her to a hospital and asked "Could you hurry? I'm friends with Kyoya Ohtori," He stated. The nurse grabbed Haruhi from his arms and took her into a room. The nurse called at least three doctors. Half an hour later a doctor came out with a frown "Were you the father?" He asked.

"Uh…yes?" He lied.

"The baby is gone. I'm sorry for your loss. The girl is fine she will need therapy though. Losing a child is very hard on mothers." The doctor left with a bow.

Kaoru opened the door to Haruhi's room and saw her awake.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea…I'll live…"

"That's good!" He smiled.

"I was ready to have the baby. I was finally ready to have the kid and she quits?"

"I think I could of loved that child more than I love you,"

"That's hard to believe," He laughed.

She giggled "Just a little,"

"Wanna call Hunny?"

"I don't think it matters anyway,"

"He would care,"

"The girl is long gone, mom lied to me,"

"What did she tell you?"

"She said something close to me will die and the closest one to me is me… Not her… Why her?"

"Would you rather have you die?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I don't deserve to live,"

"Why?"

"I'm a blunt bitch and I don't deserve six wonderful guy's love."

"You're not a bitch and you do deserve six wonderful guy's love."

"What about blunt?"

"You're blunter than a blunt bloke or something as Tamaki says," He laughed.

"That's true… I'm sure you don't want to hear my sob stories so how about we go out for ice cream when we're done here…" She smiled.

"I like that!"

"I knew you would. Kaoru do you ever wish things could be taken back?" She asked with a sense of hope for some unknown reason.

"Of course I do but life wouldn't be life without mistakes." He started to rub his chin wisely.

"You're so stupid!"

"So what? I'm a fool in love!" He laughed.

"I said you were stupid not a fool like your brother." She giggled.

"So I'm stupid but my brother is a fool,"

"Exactly!" She grinned.

Haruhi's dad came after a few hours to check her out since Kaoru wasn't old enough. The host club came and bugged Haruhi. Ranka of course took care of them with a bat. Haruhi was happy that life was the same but she still wondered what could have been with the baby.

_7 Years Later_

23 year old Haruhi was walking down the halls of Ouran University with a sense of pride. She had graduated with a Bachelor's Degree and a law degree (**Not sure how long it takes but I'll change it if I find out). **She was looking for Renge who was still going there. "Haruhi! It's me Renge! I looked everywhere for you!"

"AHHHHH! You cut your hair….it's nice…" Haruhi really hated Renge's new do but Haruhi decided it was best to be nice.

"Oh I know! I love it!" It was a poorly done Mohawk sorta look. It was the ugliest hair do in school according to Haruhi.

"I'm looking for Hikaru; do you know where he is?" She asked.

"Yes he's writing a final right now!" Renge smiled "Oh look! It's Nekozawa! He's getting hair just like mine! I just have to tell him! Oh Haruhi you need a boyfriend!"

"Renge give him the right to his own hair, okay?" Haruhi really didn't want Renge to bawl on her shoulder over a hair-cut.

"I will!" Renge ran off to Nekozawa.

'She doesn't know I'm engaged? Stupid!' Haruhi thought.

"Future Sister-in-law I need help with your make-up!" Hikaru yelled.

"Coming!" Haruhi yelled over the crowded hallway.

"How are my girl?" He smiled when Haruhi finally reached him.

"Okay,"

"That's good! Now should we do icy sorta colors or a spring blend?"

"It is summer so let's do…..spring!"

"Okay thanks Haruhi! See ya!" Haruhi sometimes wondered if she was making a mistake but then again Kaoru was pretty awesome/sexy/great.

Haruhi's wedding is in a month and she didn't do anything. She was leaving it all to Hikaru. She was too lazy to do anything.

_One Month Later_

"You may now kiss the bride," The minister smiled. Kaoru stole a passionate kiss and grinned. Haruhi was truly a blushing bride. Her smile was so wide no one could tell if she had plastic surgery or not. They were going to the Bahamas for a month. It was going to be fantastic or so all the host club members said. She saw Hikaru, Tamaki, Mori and Hunny a lot. Kyoya moved to Germany because it was best for his wife. He married some big shot's daughter.

"I wonder if they'll crash honeymoon." Haruhi pondered.

"I got some of Kyoya's police to help us and Hikaru and your dad," He grinned.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have married Tamaki," She joked.

"If you married that ass I would kill you," He was serious.

"Kidding!" She laughed.

"I know!" He smiled as he kissed her lips.

"Love you!"

"Love you More!" Kaoru smiled.

_**One More Chapter**_

**Thanks for waiting! One chappie left! Enter the contest!**


	15. Tamaki Ending

**HEY! I'm back! While I was away I ran into a door and fell to the ground three times! I know I'm a total ditz! So I'm here with another chappie! The final one! Where the contest winner: Cybridolmink guessed where I live! She will give me a name and a guy (or guys) to be in the story! Whoever says Starbucks is better than Second Cup and Tim Horton's is awesome! **

_Tamaki Ending_

"A race?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, it seems most fitting," Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"I guess…." Haruhi sighed and relaxed back in her chair.

"Haruhi you must see me win!" Hikaru grinned.

"Who says you're going to win?" Hunny asked enraged.

"Oh no one……" Hikaru had already run away.

"Oh wonderful! I get to hug a sweaty guy!" Haruhi gushed sarcastically.

"You want to hug a sweaty guy? EEWWW!" Tamaki shrieked.

"You do realize after that comment I don't want you to win." Haruhi glared.

"Shall we begin Haruhi?" Nekozawa asked creepily.

"Uh sure," Haruhi shoved her chair away from Nekozawa's.

**(Ye he's been appearing lately but I realized I never used Renge and him so I'm improving my ways! Oh and guess what else! No one has blinked in my story! They all have their eyes open all the time.)**

Whoever was in the top 4 would continue to the semi-finals. Kyoya and Kaoru were out in the first round. Hunny and Mori were out in the semi-finals. It was all down to Tamaki and Hikaru. The boys went to the starting line and got into positions. Tamaki was ahead. Then out of nowhere Tamaki tripped. Hikaru had won the race! Haruhi got out of her chair. She came down to congratulate the winner. She walked right past Hikaru and asked "Are you okay Tamaki?"

"I lost," He spat bitterly.

"No you didn't! Hikaru cheated so you win!" She smiled.

"I love you!" Tamaki hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. She didn't know if she could say that just yet.

"I didn't cheat!" Hikaru cried.

"You put oil on that side of the track. Do you think I'm stupid?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope! Never Haruhi! You're to smart to be stupid!" He exclaimed "I won! Not that princess!"

Haruhi burst out laughing. She some how managed to say through laughs "Princess? BWHAHAHAHA! Tamaki? BWHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny!" Tamaki cried.

"Yes it is," Kyoya chuckled.

"NOT FAIR! DIRTY PRANK ON FATHER!"

"I don't think daughters are allowed to date their fathers." Haruhi giggled.

"Than you're the new mother! Kids meet your new mommy!" Tamaki smiled. Haruhi just shook her head. After everyone had left she kissed his forehead. "Thanks," She smiled and walked away.

"Date?" He asked.

"Of course! When?"

"This weekend!" He grinned.

"What day?"

"THE ENTIRE WEEKEND!"

No, I can't! I have a service to go to!"

"Haruhi, miss it!"

"I Can't!"

"Why not?"

"Just stop! I need time alone!" Haruhi stomped off in a huff. Tamaki wondered what was going on. 'Haruhi would never miss time with me. Would she?'

Tamaki turned to leave when he heard a sob. He started to jog in that direction until he found a girl. Her hair was as black as night. She was one the prettiest girl he had ever seen (**but in Tamaki's eyes Haruhi is the prettiest),** she was an angel. "Excuse me but who are you?" Tamaki asked in his most sincere tone.

"Anachi… I'm new." The young girl replied.

"Oh which family are you from?"

"I'm from the Kuran family. My family helped build this school."

"I see, have you seen a boy pass by here? Brown hair and looks like a girl?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh well there was a girl who looked like a guy. She was really depressed. I asked what was wrong but all she said was "I'm okay;" it was really weird."

"Why are you crying?"

"My mother was just diagnosed with Cancer."

"I'm so sorry I…."

She cut him off "I don't need pity, I need Kyoya Ohtori."

"Kyoya? Why?"

"His family owns a hospital; the hospital has had many recover from cancer."

"I'm sorry but I need to find her,"

"She's lucky."

"For what?"

"To have someone who'll chase after her,"

"Thank you"

"No problem,"

"Here's Kyoya's address." Tamaki smiled and handed her a small note. Anachi smiled and took the note.

"You're a good person," Anachi smiled. With that Tamaki left with a grin.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled. It started to rain. He was searching for Haruhi. He'd been out there for two hours already. The rain pelted down hard. He yelled louder "HARUHI!"

"Go away," A meek voice let out.

"Where are you?" Tamaki asked the voice.

"Just leave me alone! Why can't I just not feel guilty?" The voice asked.

"You're human," He answered.

"That was a rhetorical question idiot."

"So?"

"You don't answer rhetorical questions."

"Sorry but I need you to say I love you."

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because when I say it I want to mean it."

"You wouldn't mean it right now if you said it?"

"I wouldn't,"

"Marry me?"

"WHAT?!?!?! I'm 16! I'm not allowed to get married!"

"So? Do you promise that you'll marry me someday?"

"I don't know how I feel yet,"

"I want you to be mine and only mine,"

"Possessive much?"

"There's only one person on this earth I would die for and it's you,"

"I would probably die if you'd die,"

"You just answered my question,"

"No I didn't,"

"If you're willing to die for someone than you truly love them."

"Don't die,"

"I won't."

"Idiot," She muttered before he pulled her into a hug.

"When we're married don't call me that,"

"Who says I'm gonna marry you?"

"Me,"

"That's demanding," She rolled her eyes.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear.

"…."

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi had fainted. Tamaki grabbed his cell from his pocket. It was soaking wet but he didn't care. He called Kyoya "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"What happened?"

"Haruhi fainted! I'm on AVE!"

"I'm sending an ambulance, it'll be there soon."

"Is Anachi there?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, she's here wanna talk to her?"

"Sure,"

"Hi is everything alright?" Anachi asked.

"Oh right!" Tamaki started to freak out again "HARUHI'S DEAD!" He wailed.

"OMG IS SHE?!?!?! HARUHI WAKE UP! I'M A PERSON YOU DON'T KNOW!" Anachi started to freak out.

The ambulance came two minutes after the freak-outs. It carried Haruhi and Tamaki to Kyoya's hospital. Haruhi had apparently become very sick after being in the rain. She had still had her baby. It was a miracle. The baby was healthy. Turns out little Yuna is alright. Haruhi decided to be weird and name her child after a video game character. Haruhi smiled every time she turned her head to the left because Tamaki was there sleeping. He didn't snore or anything. She figured out what her future was finally. It had Tamaki in it.

_Two Years Later_

"Haruhi you're graduating!" Tamaki giggled.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and both kissed Haruhi on the lips and left. Tamaki fumed "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR MOTHER!"

"You know Hunny's watching Yuna tonight. Wanna have fun with your wife?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki blushed maroon "You…uh….wanna….uh…."

"Yep," Haruhi giggled.

Anachi tapped Haruhi on the shoulder "Congrats,"

"Congrats to you too! I heard you and Kyoya are finally having a baby! You've been married a year right?"

"Yep," Anachi blushed and went to Kyoya and kissed him on the cheek.

Haruhi grabbed Tamaki "How's my husband?"

"Good,"

"That's good,"

Haruhi and Tamaki got married a week after she turned 17. Yuna was now two and stayed most of the time with her father. She had blond hair and Haruhi's giant orbs. She was the cutest little girl ever. According to all the host club members. Mori had forgiven Hunny and all was well. Tamaki kissed her forehead and whispered "Love you,"

She whispered back "Love you more,"

Hikaru broke the whispering "THEY'RE DOING THERE LOVE YOU WAR AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki and Haruhi yelled in unison.

"I love Tamaki more than anybody!" Haruhi yelled just to beat her husband.

He grinned and she grinned back.

_**THE END**_

**OMG! THIS STORY'S OVER! I HAVE NO HOST CLUB STORY! I'll come up with one though. THX TO ALL MY READERS/REVIEWERS! Please put up one final review. Thank you.**

**THE END!**


	16. Thank You Note

**One final author's note. I would like to thank these plp for reviewing:**

**Panther Eyes: You've guessed almost everything right. You have given me such great advice thank you**

**Cybridolmink: CONTEST WINNER! You've been there since the beginning thank you**

**Rangerette: Thank you so much for reviewing and the compliments**

**aniime.crazii.hOi.hOi: Thank you for being honest**

**Lore: Thank you for reading. I know Hunny's not popular so that's why I did a story about him**

**PunkHime: Thank you for staying with the story**

**Laurie: Thanks for the review**

**TakashiMorinozuka: Thanks for voting and reading**

**caw122182: You're welcome and thank you**

**LAUZ: I hope you got what you wanted and thanks for reading**

**mylittlebooboo4: Hikaru got an ending because of you and thank you for reading**

**Mikal Mysha: Thanks for voting and reading**

**sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412: You're one of the people that kept me going thank you**

**renji girl: thank you for reading and voting**

**Kamire-san: Thank you that review was something that made me write chapters faster**

**Crystal: Thanks for reading/voting**

**Aki-Enjeru: I would never let Haruhi die and thank you**

**EvenstarPhoenix: It was weird but still thank you**

**Anon: Thank you**

**Hime-Chan: This review made me write faster thanks**

**NightOwl 24: Thank you for reading**

**orphen123: Thanks so much for loving the story**

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: You've been writing me awesome reviews thanks**

**lostareil2931: Thank you**

**The Shadow Queen Code Name V: Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Nonnie Mousie: You critiqued me so thank you**

**Sailor Sayuri: Thanks for the encouragement**

**guiltshow: I always thought your name was quiltshow my bad sorry. Thank you so much for the nice review**

**Squishy: Thank you**

**TigerZahn: You reviewed first thank you**

**I'm crying right now because it ended. It's so stupid but I am. Thank you. I just gotta say thank you. Please read another one of my stories in the future.**

**Furry Out! I'm still crying!**


End file.
